Fayexe
by Ashi11
Summary: Fay is Megaman and Roll's firstborn. Never heard of her? Well, that's because her younger brother, Stream, got all the attention because he's a boy Navi. Now Fay decides she's gonna turn the tables...THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER SOMETIME IN DECEMBER. I PROMISE.
1. Prologue

[A/N] Hi! Ive been planning this Fic since before Metallic Lemons was even starting to be written. I finally finished the Prologue! Also, special thanks to Ghost501 for letting me use the name Stream instead of Megaman jr. In this fic! Thanks again![END A/N]

PROLOGUE

Girl Navi's aren't worth as much...

They aren't as powerful...

They're a bad deal...

Nobody wants a girl Navi for net battling...

It just isn't right.

But I'm here to change how people look at girl Navi's. My name is . Never heard of me? Well, you may have heard of my brother; .

My dad barely notices me because he works at SciLab...he leaves before I wake up and gets back when I fall asleep. Though, my mom always stays up until 12:00 AM to wait for him, I have to go to school in the mornings, so I can't stay up that late.

When he is home on the weekends, he usually goes into a copybot. My mom says it's too dangerous for someone my age to use one. I miss dad...a lot. I always just act like it doesn't bother me, though. I feel like I need to do something productive with my life...not just be another girl Navi...I want to do something that no one will forget...somethisomething that'll make my mom and dad proud...make them notice me...


	2. Chapter 1

[A/N]Hi! I'm back with a new chapter! Remember, R&R! [END A/N]

SIX YEARS EARLIER

I woke up early one Monday morning. My hair was blondish brown, since I had my helmet off. I sat up and yawned. "It's only 5:30?! Darn." I sighed. "Whatever, might as well get rid of this bed head." I got up, grabbing my hairbrush off of my nightstand. I walked over to the full body mirror that my parent's got me before Stream was born. I brushed all the tangles out of my hair and put my helmet on, pulling the hair out of the hole in the back of the helmet. I adjusted my energy ribbons.

I put my full body suit on, then the tthe leotard, and the gloves and boots.

I then brushed my teeth and put a bow in the bottom of my hair. I then left the bathroom.

By then it was time for her friends Josh and Emma to pick me up. Today was our first day of middle school. (Also Stream's first day of third grade)

I ran outside. "Fay!" Emma cried, hugging me. "Hey, Emma!" I said cheerfully, returning the hug. "Where were you all summer?!" Emma asked, pulling away. "As usual, summer school." I sighed. "Y'know, this wouldn't happen if you paid attention in class." Josh commented. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You've told me this a million times." I shrugged. "Come on! If we don't leave we'll be late!" Emma cried. "Okay, okay" I said. With that, we all darted toward school.

When we got inside, we dashed toward the door to our classroom. The problem was, the door shut.

We ran into the door and fell backward. "Not again!" Josh yelled. "Maybe we should start going separately..." I said, holding my head. I banged my fist on the door three times. The teacher entered a password and the door opened.

"Late again, you three. You remind me of my Operator's student, Patch." The teacher sighed. "Get to your seats." He said. "Yes, Mr. Johnson." We said in unision. We bowed our heads and sat in our seats.

As the lesson went on, I was getting more and more excited for the end of the semester. Middle school was proving to be much harder than Elementary. Not that I didn't know it would be, it's just I didn't expect it to be hard to keep up with the teacher. I started to take notes using a computer window, since iit was faster than writing it down.

LUNCHTIME

The bell rang. All the kids happily exited. Josh, Emma, and I found each other and walked to lunch together. We all got our lunches when I hear, "Wanna come sit with us?" From one of the populars. "Nah. We'll pass." The three of us smirked and walked to a table in the corner where our friend Delilah was eating her salad and waiting for us. "So, you guys wanna come to my house later?" I asked. "Of course. Tomorrow will be my house, then Delilah's." Josh agreed. "I'll be there." Delilah replied. "Great." I said. After that, we all ate the rest of our lunch.

AFTER SCHOOL

Delilah, Josh, Emma, and I all walked out of school. We started walking toward MoMom and dad's house. "So, I guess me and Josh are paired for the history assignment. It sucks that you two got paired with Delilah's brothers." I said, sighing. "Well, at least me and Cole can do our assignment at any time." Delilah shrugged. "Ugh, easy for you to say. I have to go to your house and Damien's gonna hit on me again!" Emma complained. I rolled my eyes. "Well, just tell him you're not interested for crying out loud!" Delilah shouted. "I can't, or he'll make me do all the work! I've tried it!" Emma shouted back.

I walked up to the door, getting my key out of my bag. I unlocked the door, opening it slowly. I saw Stream running around. It wasn't unusual, he was a thrid-grader, he liked playing pretend.

I lead my friends up to my room. I sat on my bed, joined by Emma, and the other's sat in beanbag chairs. We talked for hours, laughing, crying, telling each other what happened over the summer. Then, Delilah and Emma left. I assume they went to Delilah's house to work on the assignment. Me and Josh finished our project in about two hours. We said our goodbyes and he left. I sighed and took my helmet off, my hair tuturning honey-blonde. I laid down in mmy bed, thinking. I stared at my ceiling until I fell asleep.

[A/N] So...how was it? I've lost my writer's block for now, so there's more where that came from![END A/N]


End file.
